The Not So Perfect Woman
by emmapetran0990
Summary: PART OF MY SHORT STORY COLLECTION. he king of business and one of Italy's most eligible bachelors, Damon Salvatore hungers for the perfect woman. That woman had been Emma Petrova. However, scandal and betrayal ripped apart their engagement. Until now. With proof Emma is innocent of her crimes, Damon has resolved to win Emma back, but will it be as easy as he thinks? AU/OC
1. Tear The World Down

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

It was a cool spring morning in Rome when Damon sat down at a café for lunch, a newspaper in hand. He was shocked to see an article about two women, identical twins separated at birth. The two girls had recently found each at a shopping center in New York City. Damon stared at the picture of the two girls in the article. Emma was right. She hadn't been on the sex tape. It had been her sister. His blood turned cold and he felt like a complete idiot. All the things he had said to her when she had defended herself, the tears that had been spilt on her part when he had walked away from Emma…for good.

Six months ago, when the news of the sex tape broke, Damon's financial empire almost toppled. It had been an endless battle to secure his businesses. Long days, little sleep, countless trips around the world. Ever since the scandal, his hatred had been driven by Emma's betrayal. It had turned his once warm heart cold, not sure if he could ever trust a woman again. But his feelings of anger now transformed into a tremendous load of guilt. He had been wrong. Damon Salvatore had been wrong. Damon fished his phone out from his jacket pocket and found Emma's contact information. He had kept it as a reminder of how easy it was for someone to betray him. He was about to dial the number, but realized he needed to apologize to Emma face-to-face. He owed her that much at least. He needed to make amends. He needed closure. Making up his mind, Damon tapped the number for his secretary.

"Amy, book me for the next flight out to New York City as soon as possible."

At Emma's bridal shop in an upscale shopping mall at Manhattan, Emma was performing last minute alterations for a new bride's wedding gown when she saw Damon Salvatore enter the shop. Her heart sped up a few beats. She couldn't help it. That was the effect Damon always had on her. She had relished for the day when Damon would come see her again and try to apologize. Emma had thought the moment she saw him she would feel nothing but hatred for the man who callously cast her aside, the man who had refused to trust her. But the moment she saw him all those old feelings she had thought had wilted away came rushing back like a tidal wave. She physically and emotionally longed for him. She ached for his piercing blue eyes, jet-black hair, and the air of sexiness that had drawn her in to him when they met. And she hated herself for it.

"I'll be right back," Emma said to her customer. She then walked over to Damon who was perusing through an assortment of dresses. "Hello, Damon. Do you need something?"

"You know why I'm here, Emma," Damon said. Emma shivered at the sound of his voice. She had missed it dearly. She tried to shake off the feelings he was stirring inside her. She was a strong woman now and she had to show him that. She had to show him that Damon Salvatore was no longer a blip on her radar.

"You're right. I forgot. The 50% off sale on suits." Damon's dark gaze only became more intense.

"Could we talk somewhere more secluded?"

"I'm sorry, but I have customers waiting for me."

"Lunch?"

"I run this store, Damon. I don't do lunch breaks."

"How about dinner?"

"Absolutely not. I have another matter to attend to tonight."

"Are you dating someone else?" said Damon, his eyes narrowed. Rage flared inside Emma. She hadn't heard a word from Damon in six months. What? Did he just expect her to be alone pining for him, waiting for him to come back? His arrogance hadn't changed one bit. Emma knew she had to end this encounter immediately. She could feel the dark magnetism of his body pulling her in. Damon had been her first and had taught her everything she knew about the business world and intimacy.

"Whether or not I'm seeing someone is none of your business."

"Listen, this isn't just difficult for you."

"Translation: never in a million years did I think I'd have to apologize to you. Well, Damon, I hate to say I told you so, but…"

"You would have acted the same way if you had been in my shoes."

"No, I wouldn't have! I would have trusted you. I would have trusted that you were being truthful. I would have searched for another explanation."

"Do you think I didn't do that? At the time, there was no other way for me to look at the situation. You told me you had no siblings. You only found out you had a twin a few weeks ago. I saw the tape and it looked liked you. Brown hair, brown eyes, even the same habits. I had no other choice but to accept it as truth."

"Bullshit. There's always a choice, Damon. You just made the wrong one. In the long run, it was a good thing you left me because now I see our relationship for what it really was. You never loved me. You just used me. I was going to be your perfect, little wife and when that tape came out, I was no longer useful to you. I was damaged goods. Besides, it wouldn't have mattered when the truth had come out. You never cared enough to put me before your business."

"What are you talking about? I canceled all my business meetings just to fly out to see you."

"And now that you've seen me, you can get back on that plane and go home," Emma spat. As she turned around to leave, Damon grabbed her arm.

"Damn it, Emma."

Emma only glared at Damon. She wasn't going to break in front of him. She wasn't the same girl anymore. She wasn't going to let Damon walk all over her. The days of Emma the Doormat were over. When Damon had abandoned her, she had been forced to remake herself. The future she had planned out had been shattered. For weeks she had been so depressed she couldn't bear to face the harsh light of day. The discovery of her pregnancy had been another shock to her system and had brought her out of her depression. But even that small miracle was taken away from her.

"Why must you make things so difficult?" Damon inquired.

"You arrogant bastard! You can't just come in here, give me some half-assed apology, and expect me to come crawling back. I will never forgive you for what you did to me. Never."

"I wouldn't expect to you. Please, Emma. Just hear me out…over dinner?"

"No. I have business tonight."

"You were always a terrible liar," Damon said, tipping Emma's chin so she looked him straight in the eye. "How about seven? I'll pick you up."

"Were you always this dense? I don't want to see you…ever. You apologized. I got it. Now leave."

"Have you been taking care of yourself?" Damon noticed Emma seemed a bit surprised by his question. "You weren't this pale or thin the last time I saw you. Don't get me wrong. You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever met, but…"

"Save it, Casanova. Your charms no longer have any effect on me. They won't make me fall into your bed."

"You really think that of me? That I came just to bed you again?"

"I think you're just as selfish as always. You're not here for me. You're here for you. You here to ease your guilt."

"You're wrong. I'm here to start over. I'm here so we can put the past behind us."

"That's funny. Because out of the two of us, I have put the past behind me."

"Really, _cara_?" Damon asked, gently.

"Yes. Did you really expect to come here and find me longing for you ever since you dumped me?"

"That would be something I would never want to put you or even I through. The guilt would be unbearable."

"Well, rest easy, Damon. The moment I stepped off the plane from Italy, I put you behind me…and I never looked back." _Lie_.

"Well, if you have a change of heart, call me. I'll be at the Four Seasons all week," Damon said after handing her his business card.

"Don't hold your breath." After Damon left, Emma sighed heavily and looked at the card in her hands. Pain shot through her and Emma knew that if she called that number, the pain would be even more severe.


	2. If You Seek

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

"I apologize for the short notice, Miss Petrova," said Finn, Emma's landlord, "but an offer has come to me that's too good to decline. A developer is buying the building. I need the money for my retirement."

"Is my lease being terminated?"

"That all depends on the developer. He gave me his contact information and told me to have you call him later to talk about your lease." Emma's eyes widened when she saw the name on the card Finn handed her.

"Damon Salvatore. Damon Salvatore bought this place!"

"You know him?"

"Unfortunately," Emma grumbled. "Damon's not a real estate developer though. He's in the architecture business."

"Maybe he's broadening his company. He was very eager to acquire the building."

Emma's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she spoke, "Any reason why?"

"He said someone very special once lived here. Maybe it was a member of his family who passed away." Once Finn had left, Emma immediately called Damon.

"Salvatore," he answered.

"You bastard!"

"Oh, Emma. Lovely to hear your voice." Emma could practically hear his smirk. "So how about that dinner?"

"You…you…you selfish ass! How far are you willing to go! This is just stupid! Overcharging me for rent is not going to make me forgive you!"

"Now who said I was going to make you pay rent? I could just let you live in it for free."

"Huh?"

"I'd like to discuss a business deal with you."

"I'd rather die than meet with you."

"Not so fast. You really shouldn't be so quick to reject my offer. You might like some of the benefits."

"Oh, like sleeping with you for free rent? Sorry. I'll pass."

"You should think about what you're doing, Emma. It would be a shame for your business to tank due to your own stubbornness."

"Somehow I think I'll survive."

"Don't make ruthless Damon come out to play, Emma," Damon replied darkly.

"Didn't I make it clear the last time I saw you! I want nothing to do with you!"

"My offer could be advantageous for us both. One phone call and your business could increase tenfold. Your inventory could go global."

"What do you want in return?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Come spend next month with me in Rome. Let's give our relationship another try. I'll even pay you to make up for the lost time from your business."

"I think all those hot summers in Italy have fried your brain. If you think for one goddamn minute, I will pander to your—"

"How about a million dollars for the month?" Damon interjected. Emma's almost dropped the phone.

"Wh-what?"

"It's a win-win situation for you, Emma. If you believe after the month that we can't have a future together, then you can leave…with the money."

"And you're okay with me being with you? Cause I hate you."

"It's understandable. But I need to do this, Emma. We both do. We need to make sure we aren't making a mistake."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because the minute I saw you, I knew that we still had a connection. I know you know it too. Don't deny it. I felt your body reacting to mine. We still want each other as much as we did back then."

"I won't take anything less than two million."

"That's a lot of money."

"My hatred is worth more than two million. Trust me."

"Well, I hope I'll be able to strip away your hatred of me."

"Good luck. You'll need it."

"My driver will pick you up on Friday. Make sure to pack your passport with your clothes." Damon then hung up.

When Friday rolled around, Emma convinced herself that she was only going to Italy so she could make Damon absolutely miserable. Emma wasn't the kind-hearted girl Damon once knew. She had changed. She had developed a pessimistic outlook on life and more importantly, she was seriously and terrifyingly livid.

Damon was sitting at a stool in the hotel bar when Emma entered the room. She immediately turned heads in a short black lace dress with a silk red skirt. Her wavy brown hair was pulled back in a chignon, highlighting her elegant neck. Her eyes were enhanced with eyeliner and smoky eyeshadow. With one sniff of her perfume, Damon was taken back to the night when they first made love. The scent of jasmine and lily had latched onto him throughout the day. Ever since he had left her, his heart had ached for that scent.

"You brought your passport, right?" Damon asked, finishing off his drink.

"I almost forgot on purpose, but the thought of myself as two million richer made me wise up."

"Champagne?"

"I'm not in a celebratory mood. White wine."

Once they had been served their drinks, Damon observed Emma's appearance. The set of her jaw told him she was angry. And the way Damon had ruthlessly abandoned her justified her anger in his eyes. Back then, Damon had been so sure of Emma's deception. The thought of his Emma with that man had blinded him with rage, but the discovery of the truth had made his anger dissipate. Just seeing Emma again made him remember why he wanted to marry her. Yes, she was beautiful and sweet and momentarily, shy, but she held something in her eyes. Something he couldn't even begin to describe. All he knew was that any man would be stupid to not marry a woman who didn't look at him as softly and warmly as Emma did. She had been perfect for him. His decision had only been based on the logic of the situation. He hadn't loved her. His whole life he had shied away from love. He had been burned too many times and the news of the sex tape only strengthened his thoughts about love. It physically hurt Damon that he, ironically, had been the one to betray her. He hadn't trusted her, but Damon was resolved to win her back. He would make amends in every way he could think of. Damon had never failed in anything. This would be no exception.

"Our flight leaves at ten tomorrow."

"I should warn you, Damon. I've changed from the girl I was six months ago."

"For some reason, I don't think you've changed too much. Deep down, you're still the same."

"We'll see if you still believe that when the month is up."

"Does your sister still live in New York?"

"No. She moved to London. The media was constantly harassing her here."

"I'm sure all of this was hard on you both."

"I really don't want to talk about it, Damon. I'm still processing it myself."

"Feel free to invite her to the villa for a weekend. It'd be wonderful to meet her."

"Maybe."

"How did you get into the bridal business?"

"When I came back to New York, I knew enough about business that I started the shop. I wanted to be my own boss, to have some kind of control in my life. The owner knew me and was moving to California so she sold the place to me right away."

"Running your own business. It's a lot of work. You need a lot of cash, especially in this city. Did your parents help you out?"

"When I was first starting things up. Then Dad got sick. He had some gambling debts that I had to help Mom pay off when he passed away."

"I'm sorry about your father. I heard he was sick. I should have been there for you, regardless of how I felt about you at the time."

"It took him two and a half wretched months to die. Never did he tell me about Tatia. Even after the tape came out, neither of my parents bothered to tell me. Bastards, both of them."

"You shouldn't be angry at your parents. They made a poor choice. That's all. It doesn't mean they loved you any less."

"I still can't figure out how they decided which baby they'd keep. How did my biological mother just give me up? How could Dad even ask that? And how did his wife feel about the whole thing? Raising a child from her husband's mistress. God, she must have no self-worth at all."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Yes. All she tells me is that she raised me so my dad would be happy. What a load of crap. Dad was never happy no matter what she did."

"You never told me that."

"Because I didn't want people to know. All my life I felt like I never could live up to my parents' expectations. Mom never held me. That was the nanny's job. And now it all makes sense. I wasn't hers. Maybe she even secretly despised me. And, my father…I think he was upset he had two girls. He wanted a son."

"How's your sister coping?"

"Tatia's more laid-back than I am, more tough. She learned to grow up a lot faster than I did with an alcoholic mother who flitted between men."

"Did she ever want to meet your Dad?"

"If she ever had, she would have given him a sermon a mile long. She doesn't take anybody's crap. She really needs to show me how she does that. I need to get more of a backbone."

"I think you already have. My sweet Emma has changed much."

"Damn straight."

"Did you hand the keys to your business to my driver?"

"Yes."

"The new assistant you hired will run the place until you decide what you want to do. I talked with her about her new duties."

"What?"

"Well, after the end of our agreement, you might want to stay with me. I wanted to be prepared for that situation."

"Your back must get sore from holding up your massive ego. Our deal doesn't change how I feel about you. You get a month with me and that's it. I'll be on my merry way, two million richer." Damon tried to restrain his temper. An uncooperative and rebellious Emma was quite trying.

"Let's go to my room and have dinner."

"I thought we were going to a restaurant."

"My room is more…personal."

"You can stop the whole seduction bit, Damon. It's not as effective as you think."

"Really?" Damon smirked.

"Really." Longing burned in Damon's veins. He loved a challenge. And winning Emma back was a challenge he looked forward to.


	3. Sleepwalker

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

As Damon escorted Emma to his room, her back was ramrod straight. The scent of his musky cologne had assaulted her senses for several minutes and it was driving her insane. She felt like she was in a time machine. Countless times Emma had been in an elevator with Damon to suites in European hotels. A variety of sensual images flooded her. Emma's nails dug into her palm as she tried to rid herself of the memories. Emma scoffed at the image of her back then. So naïve, eager to please. God, if she had known then, what she knew now. Their relationship had been messed up from the beginning. She had loved Damon too much and he hadn't loved her enough. She knew the only thing that was driving Damon now was his pride. He was probably doing this for the press as well. As a man of high standing in Europe, he didn't want the media to have a view of him that was detrimental to his career. It wouldn't do for the world to see Damon Salvatore as an unfair man who used women for his own benefit. When the elevator doors opened, Emma waltzed out of the compartment, her chin slightly held up. She would not allow Damon to see she was flustered from their close proximity. Throughout their conversation in the bar, Damon seemed to be able to see through her walls. Emma was worried he'd find out she was hiding a big secret from him. The loss of their child.

"Unclench, _cara_," Damon said as he opened the door to his suite. "I don't bite."

Emma rolled her eyes when she walked into the suite. "I just have a headache. I'll be fine. It was the second glass of wine. I really have no alcohol tolerance."

"When did you have lunch?"

"I didn't. It wasn't at the top of my to-do list today. I had a lot of errands to run and your tight schedule didn't give me a lot of free time."

"Sorry about that. I have a project in Rome that I need to finish. It'll bring in several million for the company. Are you going to be sleeping in the guest suite?"

"Opposed to where else?" Damon brushed his hand against her cheek.

"You don't really think you're going to be sleeping in a separate room for the whole month, do you?"

Emma pulled away from his searing touch. "I agreed to spending time with you, not sleeping with you."

"I need you to sign this," Damon said as he picked up a piece of paper that was lying on a table. "Read it first. It's just a transaction form. After you stay with me for one month, two million dollars will be moved into your account." Emma took the papers and sat down. She wished she could flee from this man, but what woman in their right mind would turn down two million dollars. Her business was her life now. Any chance she had of getting married had been crushed by this man. After reading through the paperwork, Emma signed it and handed it back. "We have a deal then."

"We do. I hope you're prepared to say goodbye to two million dollars."

"It will be quite interesting to see how long you hold out. I wager two weeks," Damon mocked.

"If you wanted someone for a roll in the sheets, you really shouldn't have come to me."

"Trying to pay me back, are you?" Damon smirked.

"Please," Emma scoffed, slightly blushing.

"I know you better than you might think, Emma. You want to make me suffer, but I don't think you realize that you being all defiant makes me want you more. It's only a matter of time before you fall into my bed again. And it won't be because I paid you. It'll be because you can't deny this."

"I hate you with every fiber of my being. You know that, don't you?"

"At least you feel something for me. Anger I can deal with. It's indifference that I cannot."

"Well." Emma kicked off her heels and slid down the zipper on her dress. "You want to sleep together again? Let's get on with it." The material slid to the floor.

"Put your clothes back on," Damon said, turning away. Emma flushed with embarrassment. He had rejected her…again. "Dinner will be up shortly. I'll be back later." When Damon closed the door, Emma threw her shoe at it, crying.

"Damn you, Damon Salvatore. Damn you to hell."

It was early in the morning when Damon came back to his suite. He had walked around Manhatten for hours, trying to burn off the physical ache Emma had sparked in him. He had wanted to take her, but he wasn't going to give her another reason to hate him. He wanted her to come to him. And after that she would be his again. Damon just needed her to get over her resentment of him. He admired Emma for standing up to him. It was a rare occasion when that happened. His Emma had changed indeed. Gone was the once timid woman who he had been engaged to. His brother had always been worried that Emma was just a trophy wife, but Damon didn't see it like that. He liked Emma. She was easy to get along with and was a good friend. Everyone thought Damon had everything a man could possibly want, but they couldn't be more wrong. Out of everything he had, the one thing he wanted more than anything else was a family. No one knew the extent of his loneliness.

"You didn't eat," Damon said as he heard Emma wake up.

"Why are you in the dark?" Emma asked after she turned a light on.

"Maybe I like the dark."

"You should have said something."

"I did. I said you didn't eat."

"I wasn't hungry."

"You're too thin. How did you sleep?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm worried about you. You look like you haven't gotten a good night's sleep in months."

"Worried are you? Where was that worry six months ago?"

"I know what's it's like to go through many sleepless nights."

"Well, I'm sure many women have visited your bed since the night you dumped me."

"Not many."

"Just so you know, I won't be one of them. I'm not one of your cheap gold-digging whores that will open their legs at your command."

"That wasn't a problem six months ago. And I wouldn't say two million is cheap, _cara_." Emma rose from the bed and attempted to slap him, but he caught her wrist before it made contact with his face. "Don't you ever do that again. You won't like the outcome."

"Outcome? What, you going to hit me?"

"You know damn well I'd never hurt you."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I wish you'd die and rot in hell for all eternity."

"I know that too. But hating each other won't make us stop wanting each other."

"God, I despise you," Emma said, her cold heart starting to melt. Damon cupped her face with his hand.

"Why must you resist me, Emma? Why won't you let me make things right again?"

"You can't fix everything, Damon. You're too late. Besides, you're only doing this to improve your own image. It'll look bad if you don't try to make an effort to be with me again. This is nothing but a farce. I'll never be yours again, Damon. You can't buy that."

Damon's temper snapping, he crushed her mouth with his. In her anger, Emma kissed him back. The want inside her was too much. His hands shot into her hair as their raw kissing turned steamier. Emma's hands slid into his raven hair as Damon pressed himself against her. She wanted…no, needed Damon to make her feel alive again.

"This won't work," Emma whispered when he pulled away. "You can't change my mind. Not after everything you've done. I can't forgive you." Damon placed his hands gently on both sides of her neck. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"You know what."

"You still want me, Emma."

"You don't know what I want. What I really want is to be rid of you."

"Go back to sleep. I'm sure the trip will be tiring. Even riding First Class can't hide the fact that it's a long way to Italy."

"What, you get rid of the private jet?"

"There are more important things to spend my money on."

"Like?"

"Good night, Emma. See you in the morning."

"It is morning," Emma said, just to be annoying. But her words fell on deaf ears as Damon had left the room.


	4. Airplanes

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

"How did you sleep?" Damon asked, pouring a cup of coffee as Emma exited the bedroom.

"Fine."

"You should eat," Damon said, gesturing to the food on the dining room table.

"Not hungry."

"That's what you always say. It's not healthy. You need to eat. You'll waste away if you don't."

"Why does it even matter to you? If I remember correctly, your last girlfriend was thinner than me."

"Sit," Damon gritted out.

"You know if all you wanted was someone to follow your orders, you should have just gotten a dog. It would have been a hell of a lot cheaper."

"I enjoy a challenge. Now, sit and eat."

"How did you sleep? I'm presuming not well since you look like hell," Emma said, eating a piece of bacon.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Tea."

"Milk or sugar?"

"You know how I take my tea. Wait, are you getting me mixed up with the other women that have been in your bed since me?" Damon groaned inwardly. He was kind of ashamed of how many women he had seen since Emma.

"You take it black with two sugars."

"Try again."

"You gave up sugar? Since when?"

"I gave it up when I was…" Emma trailed off, realizing she almost said when she was pregnant.

"When you were…"

"I have to pack my clothes," Emma said abruptly.

"You didn't unpack."

"I have to fix my…my hair," Emma said, shaking her curls.

"It wasn't messy until you ran your hand through it."

"I have to put on my make-up."

"It's already on. I'm sorry."

"I'm afraid to ask for what. Bribing me to come back to Italy with you or dumping me?"

"I told you that I made a mistake. I'm trying to make amends. I can't even imagine what I put you through when you left the house."

"Trust me. It wasn't a happy time for me. But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"You may act stronger, _cara_, but you don't appear to be."

"Please drop the pet names."

"You liked it when I called you that before."

"When we were together in the past. That time is over. Things are different now."

"I don't think so. We're here together again."

"For a month."

"We'll see. You'll come back to me."

"Why would I even want to? All I would be is your arm candy. I think I'll pass. I don't want to be a kept wife. Why did you even want to marry me, Damon? Why not one of the other women before me? What was it about me?"

"You know why, Emma."

"Because I was a virgin. What, am I wrong? I should have known. It always boils down to sex. I hadn't been tarnished by anyone else. With your obsession for perfection, I was ideal. Until the sex tape came out and then I was garbage."

"Be prepared to leave in a half hour. Please remember that you can't fight with me in public. I do have an image to keep up."

"I hope you don't expect me to behave as if I'm still ridiculously enamored by you," Emma said, appalled by Damon's insinuation.

"I do expect that actually. We're supposed to be reviving our relationship, not killing it."

"I can't promise you that. I can't pretend to be in love with you."

"If you want your two million, you'll have to. If you can't keep up your end of the deal, then let's go our separate ways right now."

"Fine," Emma said, irritated. "I'll do it."

Damon and Emma had managed to avoid the New York press, but they weren't so lucky when they landed in Rome. Emma had always hated the press. She didn't like the rumors they spun or how her relationship with Damon had always been under scrutiny due to them.

"Signor Salvatore, is the wedding between you and Signorina Petrova back on?" one reporter asked.

"We want to spend some time together before we make any big decisions," Damon answered.

"Signorina Petrova, are you happy to be back?"

"Um…very."

"Six months have passed since your break-up. I'm sure you're quite thankful the scandal has been resolved." Emma grew uncomfortable. Personally, she didn't think it was any of the press' business asking her about her sister's personal life.

"I'm just glad to have found my sister. That's what's most important to me right now."

"Has your sister made any plans to visit you since you're living in Italy now?"

"I'm not liv—"

"Emma and I are both anticipating Tatia's visit," Damon interrupted. "Excuse us."

"Signorina Petrova—"

"Enough questions," Damon ordered as he escorted Emma into the car. "I told you to be careful about what you say in public." Emma didn't say anything. She only looked at the car window, taking in the historic scenery of Rome. She remembered when she first met Damon. At an art gallery. Damon had sought her out and swept her off feet.

"My new maid's name is Maria."

"What about Rose?"

"When you left, I got rid of her."

"Why? Rose was the best maid you'd ever had."

"I know," Damon grumbled.

"And you fired her."

"She told me I was an idiot for dumping you. She overstepped her boundaries."

"Oh, just because she spoke her mind. Did you ask her to come back after you found out the truth?"

"She refused to work for me again," Damon said as the car pulled up to a lavish villa filled with formal gardens. A huge fountain was positioned in the middle of the circle drive.

"Signorina Petrova, welcome back," Maria greeted as Damon helped her out of the car. "Congratulations on resurrecting your engagement."

"Grazie," Emma greeted calmly. However, inside she was spitting mad. Engagement? That jerk. Damon took Emma's hand and toyed with the knuckle of her ring finger as he held her gaze.

"I have to give you back your engagement ring," Damon said. "It's in my safe in the study."

When Damon led Emma into the study, he made sure to shut the door. He was expecting Emma's rant.

"I can't believe you did that! Telling everyone we're still engaged! I never agreed to that! I said I'd come see you for a month. I never said I would act as your fiancée."

"Relax, _cara_. You don't need to be so hysterical."

"I am not hysterical!"

"Lower your voice. This room isn't sound proof."

"This is all part of your plan, isn't it? Making me wear your stupid ring so I can't deny our relationship."

"_Cara_, no one will believe we're really together again if you don't wear my ring."

"Putting a ring on my finger doesn't mean you get to sleep with me."

"Ring or no ring, you'll visit my bed once more. I can guarantee it. We are going to be sleeping in the same room after all. I don't want the servants to think we're fighting."

"I'll take the floor." Emma turned away from him. She was worried. Her nightmares about her lost child had been getting worse. She could reach out to him half-asleep and do something she may regret.

"Your hand, please."

"Please don't tell me you're going to repeat your proposal."

"I considered it but decided not to."

"Worried I'd say no?" Emma asked as he slid the ring on Emma's finger.

"Would you?"

"I guess we'll never know now, will we?"

"At the right price, you would marry me again," Damon said, kissing her hand.

"Please stop," Emma said as his lips moved to her wrist.

"You taste divine."

"I need a shower."

"Together?"

"In your dreams," Emma said, trying to ban images of her and Damon in the shower away.

"You'll change your mind, _cara_. I know it."

"Release. Me."

Before letting her go, Damon took her by surprise, pulling her into his chest and giving her a kiss.

"See you at dinner." Emma hadn't realized Damon had left until she heard the door click shut.

After stepping into Damon's bedroom decorated gold and black and the epitome of luxury, Emma found a guest bedroom down the hall. Decorated chocolate and white, the bed seemed to call out to her. She plopped on it and instantly fell asleep. When Damon found Emma, he simply watched her sleep. He hated himself. He had ruined her, crushed her.

"No…no, please no…" Emma murmured.

"Emma, shh. It's all right," Damon whispered. Emma's eyes shot open and she sat up.

"Why are you here?"

"You were having a bad dream. Does this happen often, _cara_?"

"Sometimes."

Damon's eyes grew soft as he caressed her cheek with his hand. "I wish I could turn back time. I wish I could erase every terrible thing I said to you." Emma didn't meet his eyes once. "Where did you go when I kicked you out?"

"To a hotel. I managed to get a flight back to New York the following day."

"You never called me. Did you really never look back?"

"You told me to never call you again. I was only following your wishes." Damon looked at her for another moment before dropping his hand. God, he'd been a bastard.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Sweet Disposition

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

After a shower, Emma slipped on a taupe linen knit dress and brown pumps. When she walked downstairs, Damon was waiting for her in the foyer.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," Emma said blushing slightly.

"Something to drink?"

"White wine."

"Do you feel better after your nap?" Damon asked, handing her a glass of wine.

"Yes."

"Why are your things not in my bedroom?"

"I'm not going to sleep in your bed, Damon. You can't make me. I need more time to process all of this."

"Did you not like the new furnishings?

"It seems you've done a thorough job of ridding your room of my former presence. I presume all of your girlfriends after me liked it."

"If it doesn't suit your tastes, we can always sleep in another room. I will not budge on you sharing a bed with me, Emma. I can't afford for rumors that we aren't sleeping together to circulate."

"How long did you wait until seeing someone else?"

"That doesn't matter."

"How many?" Emma persisted.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Feel free."

"Fine. How many men have been in your bed since we were last together?"

"Zero."

"Emma…"

"Don't take that as a sign that I'm incapable of attracting someone else. I've had chances. I just didn't take them. Don't assume I was waiting for you."

"I had considered calling you before the article about you and Tatia came out."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see if you were okay. My anger and bitterness has pretty much consumed me. You were all I could think about. I wanted to get past it. I thought maybe if I saw you, talked you, maybe I could."

"I never betrayed you."

"No," Damon sighed. "You didn't. And the mistake I made is something I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life." Maria then walked in, telling them dinner was ready. When they both sat down at the dinner table, Damon spoke again. "Your business. Do you contract out any of the embroidery work?"

"No. I like to do it myself. There's a reason my store specializes in personalized dresses."

"You won't be able to keep up with the work if you gain a large influx in customers."

"I'll manage."

"Emma, be practical. Businesses grow. You need to consider outsourcing.

"I don't need you to tell me how to run my business. I love my job and I'm good at it," Emma spat defensively.

"I know you are. Your work…I've never seen anything like it. It's stunning. All I'm saying is that you need to consider other demands of the business. You'll lose clients if you don't."

"I'll take what you've said under advisement." Damon sighed and reached for Emma's hand.

"Look at me."

"I don't need your help, Damon. My shop is one of the busiest on the street."

"I know. What you've done is amazing. I just want to help."

After dinner, Emma and Damon moved into the living room for coffee when Emma was struck by a thought.

"You know many couples don't sleep in the same room together. My parents didn't."

"Why do you insist on fighting me? I know I hurt you. I know you're angry. There's only so many times I can apologize. I want to make amends, but all you want to do is further ruin our relationship. Why won't you let me fix things?"

"You can't fix everything, Damon. I hate you."

"Ever heard of hate sex?" Damon asked before placing a kiss behind Emma's ear. Emma turned slightly and his lips met hers. It wasn't like their last kiss. It was gentle yet demanding. One hand slid up to her neck, sending delicious shivers down her spine, while the other pulled her closer to him. Damon groaned as Emma ground against him. "I want you," Damon growled. Emma didn't need to say anything. Her want was obvious. She crushed his lips with hers. Damon's hand slid up her leg as he whispered, "I knew you'd return to me. You always do."

Those words were like a splash of cold water. Was she really that predictable? Emma's anger intensified as she pushed him off her.

"I can't do this. Not here."

"Upstairs?"

"No."

"No?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Every time I'm around you I don't think."

"You don't need to think about everything. I like it when you just feel."

"It's been awhile, Damon."

"I know. That's why I want to take it slow."

"You missed me or something, Salvatore?" Emma smirked.

"Right after you left, I was a real bastard. No one could stand to be around me. Not even my brother. The project I was working on fell apart and went to my biggest rival. I was certain you were responsible for it. A spy planted to ruin me. That became my new obsession. I worked day and night to make up for the money I lost. The first time I'd taken a break from work was to see you in New York. Have you told Tatia about us?"

"Not extensively."

"What's she like?"

"She's great. She intelligent and feisty and stylish. The press has really hurt her though. They portray her as some decadent wild child, but she's not. She's actually quite sensitive. If we go and see her, Damon, I'm not going to lie to her about us like we are to the press."

"Maybe by the time we see her, we won't have to lie to anyone."

"I'm tired. It's late. Good night, Damon." Damon didn't respond. His dark gaze only followed her as she walked up the stairs.


	6. Ache

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

**I have also gained beta status so if you would like me to beta (proofread/edit) any of your stories, send me a private message.**

**Send a review to any of my stories and I also read one of your stories and send you a review!**

* * *

Emma pulled down the comforter on her bed when Damon entered the room in a pair of sweatpants. The smell of a fresh shower surrounded him as Emma turned around to see him.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Going to bed."

"Damon."

"I told you before, Emma. We're going to sleep in the same bed regardless of whether we have sex or not. You know I would never do anything you didn't want me to do."

"It's a matter of principle, Damon."

"And what is that principle? You're hot and cold at the same time, wanting me one moment and pushing me away the next. Make up your mind."

Emma knew the problem wasn't that she hadn't made up her mind. It was that her body wouldn't follow her mind's decision.

"What's that?" Damon asked, seeing a bottle of pills on the dresser.

"Nothing," said Emma as Damon picked up the bottle and read the label.

"Ambien. Those are sleeping pills. When did you start taking these?" Emma crossed her arms.

"A few months ago."

"You shouldn't take them any more. Sleeping pills can be addictive."

"What are you? My doctor?"

"Is this _my _fault?" Damon asked genuinely concerned.

Emma turned her head away, remembering the weeks of depression and rejection she waded through. The only security she had known then was the walls of her bedroom. Simple, everyday tasks had debilitated her. Her pregnancy had pulled her out of her slump, but her happiness was brief. At first, she had blamed Damon for her loss, how he had made her life tailspin. But she soon realized it was no one's fault. It was just…life. Nothing could have been done to save her baby.

"No. It's not." The pills had been the only respite she had from the memories of her lost child. Damon reached out and held Emma's face in his hands.

"Is it your shop? Your father? Tatia?" Emma took Damon's hands and stripped them from her skin. She wanted to tell Damon about Adria, but she was terrified at the thought of what his reaction might be. She knew she should have told him when he first came into her shop, but she had been so angry and too much of a coward.

"I've just had a lot on my mind, I suppose."

"You should stop taking them. When we were together, you never had any trouble sleeping."

"If I remember correctly, most nights we didn't sleep."

At her words, Damon took in Emma's form. Only a soft pink nightgown covered her curves. His dark gaze fanned the flames of her arousal.

"No. We pursued other pleasurable pursuits, didn't we?" Damon asked as his hand moved down her shoulder and the length of her arm to the back of her hand.

"Damon, please," Emma whispered.

"Please what, _cara_?" Damon asked as he moved closer to her. He kissed the sensitive skin at her neck before moving to her collarbone. Emma ached for Damon. His pull was undeniable. They were both struggling to maintain their steady breathing as his hardness pushed against her. Emma's heart was thrown into hyperdrive as his hand moved through her dark curls. Tingles shot down Emma's spine, making her delirious with want. With one touch, Damon had always been able to consume her with his dark magnetism hidden behind clear, blue eyes. She thought he was going to kiss her lips, but was surprised when he stepped back.

"I'll leave you for tonight and the following nights of this week. You should have some time to get used to the idea of us again."

"And next week?"

"You're well aware of what will happen next week," Damon roughly replied.

"You surely can't think two million will lure me into your bed."

"A man can dream." And when the door clicked shut, Emma let out a large breath.

After a restless night, Emma walked down the stairs of the villa into the kitchen. Emma was intent on keeping herself occupied all day. Maria was assembling a tray of breakfast foods when she encountered Emma.

"Signor Salvatore is waiting to have breakfast with you on the terrace."

"_Grazie_," Emma smiled, hiding her disdain. No matter what she did or said she couldn't seem to escape him. Emma walked out onto the terrace to see Damon sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. He was the epitome of Italian elegance.

"Sleep well?" Damon asked.

"You're not at work."

"I took the day off. I wanted to spend time with you. That is what a reunited couple would do."

"You shouldn't have bothered," said Emma, sitting down and placing her napkin in her lap. "I don't feel like being around you or anyone."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we will be going out together. We're going to be attending an event for my business this evening. We should go shopping and find you a dress to wear."

"I'm not a child, Damon. I can shop by myself."

"Emma, you are testing the last of my patience. Now are you going to eat your breakfast or just stare at it all day?"

"I'm not that hungry."

"Are you trying to irritate me on purpose?" Emma felt a glimmer of satisfaction.

"Well, if you want me to eat, you should stop distressing me."

"I don't do it on purpose, Emma. I know this is hard for both of us, but I want things back to the way they were."

"Why?"

"Because I miss you. We had a wonderful relationship."

"What was wonderful about me signing a prenuptial agreement? You obviously didn't trust me enough."

"I worked very hard for my wealth, Emma. If you were upset about the agreement, why didn't you tell me?" Emma turned away, unable to comprehend how she had been so submissive back then.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter now since we're not getting married."

"It might matter if we make our reunion permanent."

"Have you lost your mind?" Emma asked, placing her cup of tea back down on the table. "I could never marry a man who didn't love me enough to trust me."

"Love and trust are two completely different things. They aren't a package deal."

"Well, they are to me."

"Do you really think I didn't care about you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore."

"I know what I did was wrong and I've apologized for it. I don't know what else I can do."

"That's because you can't. You can't do anything else."

"Where's your ring?" Damon asked, noticing her left hand was missing its glittering diamonds.

"It's on the dresser upstairs. It doesn't fit my hand anymore."

"I'll send it to the jeweler for a readjustment."

"I'm surprised you kept it."

"It was expensive."

"I thought you would have sold it."

"I need to make a phone call. The driver will be outside in fifteen minutes."

Emma sighed heavily once Damon left. These were the times when she questioned how she could have ever fallen in love with a man as cold as Damon Salvatore. After finishing her tea, Emma exited the villa and was met by Damon's driver.

"Signor Salvatore told me to tell you he will meet you for lunch. He had business to attend to. He also told me to give you this," said the driver, handing Emma Damon's credit card and a piece of paper containing the address of a restaurant.

"I don't need a driver. I'll walk."

"Signor Salvatore was adamant that I accompany you."

"Take the morning off. Get yourself some breakfast."

"I'll be fired if—"

"That won't happen. I'll make sure of it. Ciao." After several hours of shopping, Emma met Damon at a busy restaurant. She immediately slipped into the role of delightful girlfriend. "Good afternoon, dearest."

"Did you not go to very many shops?" Damon asked, noticing only one bag in Emma's hand.

"I like to buy my own clothes with my own money."

"It seems you are intent on defying me."

"And it also seems you have problems understanding I will not be told what to do."

"Careful, kitten. Keep your claws sheathed until we're at the villa."

"How was your morning?" Emma asked, opening her menu.

"I have a present for you." Damon pushed a black ring box toward her. Emma opened the box and was surprised to see a different engagement ring than the one she had previously. Its simplicity didn't hide its exorbitant price.

"But I thought you were going to get a readjustment for the one I had?"

"I thought a new ring was in order. If you don't like it, we can go to the jeweler together and you can pick out your own." Emma slid the ring onto her finger. She liked it much better than the last ring.

"It's gorgeous."

"What are you getting to eat?"

"Is _this_ what you were doing this morning?"

"What do you want to eat, Emma?" Damon asked, trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject, Mister Salvatore."

"I had many things to deal with this morning. This happened to be one of them."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. It wouldn't do for people to start rumors about why a ring isn't on your finger. It's only a prop."

"Pretty expensive prop. After…all of this, can I keep it?"

"Good lord, Emma. You make it sound like I'm torturing you. If you want to keep it you can." Emma studied his face for a moment. She couldn't decipher what his true intentions were. Did he really want to get back together? Did he love her or was he just using her? "I was surprised you didn't take your old ring with you when we broke up."

"I was so angry I couldn't stand the sight of it."

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Is that why you got me a new ring? What, did you think a little bit of jewelry would make me forget everything you put me through? Think again, Damon. I'm not that easy."

"That's not what your body said last night."

"I need to use the restroom," Emma said, standing up.

"Don't you dare."

"Pardon me?"

"I know you better than yourself, Emma. If you run away, I will contact every business I know in Europe and tell them to stay away from you. I'll even contact the press. Your business will sink like a stone in a matter of days." Damon's words burnt Emma sharply. She couldn't risk it. What if the press started looking into the darker secrets of her life? She couldn't afford for the loss of her baby to come out.

"Satisfied?" Emma asked as she sat back down.

"Very. You've become quite feisty. Taming you has become quite amusing."

"I could sit up and beg if you like."

"Oh, I'd much rather you roll over and lay down."

"I might disappoint you. It's been a while."

"It wouldn't take long for you to get back your allure, love. I remember exactly how you were in bed."

"All cats are grey in the dark."

"I've had a few cats in my time. But none purr like you."

"I'm older now. I may scratch and bite or pretend."

"Are you really naïve enough to think I wouldn't be able to tell if you were pretending or not?" Damon smirked.

Emma blushed slightly, hating that he knew her body like it was his own. Just the memory of what he felt like made her shiver.

"Can you please change the subject?"

"You embarrassed? You know I know your body as well as my own."

"You did in the past. Not now."

"Well, maybe I should reintroduce myself then," Damon said after kissing her hand.

"Why didn't you last night?"

"I didn't want to take advantage of you. I want you to want to be with me."

"I might never want that."

"You will. In time. Your body wants me. I just have to wait until your mind does," said Damon as he traced circles on her palm.

Emma pulled her hand out of Damon's and looked through her menu once more. She quickly picked an entrée and thought about how unnerving it was that Damon could set her whole body on fire with a single touch. Emma had been shocked last night that Damon hadn't taken advantage of her. She had thought he would.

"Do you not like what you ordered?" Damon asked a few minutes after their meals had been brought.

"I'm just not very hungry."

"Do I distress you so much you can't even stomach food?"

"This…situation is just driving me crazy. I don't know what you want from me."

"I want you. I thought that had been made obvious."

"Trust me. It has. But other than that."

"You mean what do I want in the future?"

"We don't want the same things anymore."

"You're jumping the gun a bit. We just need to take things day by day."

"How much of this is about improving your image?" Emma finally asked. The question had been weighing heavily on her all day.

"That's what you think this is?"

"I don't know. You buy me this ring, but you never tell me you love me. You didn't when we were dating and you don't now."

"Me telling you how I feel is pointless. You've said numerous times you despise me."

"Did you love me, Damon?"

"I wanted to marry you."

"That's not the same thing," Emma scoffed. "What? Am I supposed to be appreciative that you picked me out of a pool of potential wives?"

"Why are you mentioning this?"

"Because I want to know! I want to know what our relationship back then really was."

"Our relationship was based on us both wanting to have a life together. We wanted children and a secure life. We wanted what most people want."

"Most women want their boyfriend to love them."

"Don't you think I wanted that to, Emma? I wanted that more than anything in the world. But I've been burned too many times. Love doesn't happen just because you wish for it. It doesn't always endure…not in my experience at least. Tony will take you back home. I have to do some work."

"You didn't fire him, hmm?"

"He got a warning."

"I told him not to drive me, Damon. I didn't want to show up in some limo that attracts the press like bees to honey."

"I don't like my staff breaking my rules. Go home and rest. We may be out late tonight." Damon kissed Emma softly before she left for the car waiting outside.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. No Light No Light

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires. ****There is SMUT. Do not read if you don't like it.**

Damon was stunned as Emma walked down the stairs in a short yellow dress. Her hair was fashioned in an elegant chignon. With a small smile across her lips, Damon realized how much he had missed her. She was like a bottle of sunshine that illuminated his life. He had been cautious to take her to the event tonight. Not many knew how deeply involved he was with this particular charity, but he wanted Emma to trust him again. This was the first step in doing that. Emma was going to see a glimpse of his and his brother's past, something that he had kept hidden from many people for years.

"You're beautiful. I think yellow is definitely your color," said Damon, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Thank you. I need to tell you something before we leave. I know one reason for bringing me here was because you want the old Emma, but she isn't coming back. You can't just leave, come back, and expect things to not have changed."

Anxiety spread throughout Damon's body. He knew Emma had changed. She didn't eat or sleep. She was more thin and frail. And it was his fault. With all his being, he wanted to change her, make her better.

"All I'm asking for is one day at a time, okay?" Damon asked.

"Okay."

After the couple walked into a five-star hotel where the evening's meal was being hosted, Emma found out this event was dedicated to a homeless kids' charity Damon had founded. The charity supported a facility where homeless teenagers could sit down for a meal and get a bed. The facility also provided educational and career services as well as counseling for those addicted to alcohol or drugs. Emma had become curious as to why Damon founded the charity. Was he one who had grown up from a poor background? When they dated, she had known nothing of his past. She still didn't.

"Did you and Stefan grow up this way?" Emma asked Damon when they had a moment alone. "You never told me."

"Because I didn't want you to know."

"You never told me about your charity either."

"I didn't think it'd matter."

"It does."

When the evening concluded, Damon led Emma out to the car. Damon was silent throughout the car ride home and Emma knew he was thinking about the past.

"You've done an amazing thing," Emma said, taking one of his hands into hers as they exited the car and walked into the house. "I can't imagine what it must feel like. To know you're making a difference, giving kids a chance to have a better life. It must be…fulfilling." Damon smiled slightly.

"It's been a long night. Would you like a drink?"

"I think I'll pass. I'm going to bed." Damon nodded as he poured himself a glass of bourbon. When Emma turned around to head for the stairs, she paused.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you Damon for tonight. It was…enlightening."

"I'm not a hero, _cara_. You know that. Don't go out making me one."

"I think you're a little too hard on yourself, Damon. I think you're more of a hero than you realize."

"Got it all figured out, huh?"

"Somewhat. There's two Damons. The rough cold Damon that's seen by the public and then the warm, kind, vulnerable one that I only see." Damon set his glass down roughly.

"You shouldn't have said that to me," Damon said darkly.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Brave words," said Damon as he sauntered to Emma and pulled her hair out of its bun. He pulled her closer to him, letting his hardness press against her. "Brave yet foolish words." And then his lips were upon her. She didn't stand a chance in barring his tongue from her mouth. Fire rippled throughout them as clothes were unzipped, unbuttoned, and torn. "Do you want this?"

"I want you," Emma replied as Damon pushed her up against the wall.

Damon groaned as Emma wrapped her hand around his length. He shivered as he tried to restrain himself. As he pounded into her, however, he realized he was too far gone. She had unleashed something inside of him. Emma gasped at the power of him, her head falling back against the wall, as he thrusted inside of her. In mere minutes, they both met their own mutual release. Several minutes passed before Damon spoke.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize."

"You alright?"

"I'm great."

"I didn't want it to happen like that…against a fucking wall. I wanted it to be memorable." Emma let her hand skim against his cheek.

"It _was_, Damon." God, how could it not be? Anything she did with Damon was. She could have a million different experiences, but she would not be able to forget him.

"I want you so badly." Emma couldn't bear the thought of denying Damon. She knew they probably could never have a future together, but she wasn't concerned about the future right now. Even if it was momentary, she wanted him to be happy.

"Make love to me, Damon."

Without hesitation, Damon carried Emma to his room, depositing her softly on the bedding.

"Damon."

"Yes, _cara_?"

"Did you miss me?"

"More than you will ever know," Damon said after kissing her softly. His words were nothing but the truth. Emma had filled the black hole in his heart. He kissed her languidly and then moved to place kisses on her shoulder. Her exotic scent of jasmine and lily drove his senses wild. A soft moan left Emma's lips when he kissed her neck. Emma pulled his head back to her lips for a kiss. It was sweet, yet sensual as their tongues battled for dominance over the other. He massaged her breasts with his strong hands. She automatically arched into his touch, pressing her hips into his.

"Please," Emma begged as his hand slid against her slick, womanly folds.

Arching her back to press against him, Emma kissed him voraciously. Damon groaned when Emma's hand found his length. The pure pleasure of her stroking him almost did him in.

"Please, Damon. I need you _now_."

Unable able to deny her or himself any longer, Damon thrust into her. They both gasped and groaned at the feeling of being wrapped so intimately together. Her muscles constricted around him, begging Damon to bring her to the precipice of pleasure. With other women, it had always been sex, but with Emma had always been something more. Emma was the balm that healed his soul. As he moved inside her, Emma wound her legs around his waist, wanting more. Hungering for it. With one last thrust, they both fell into oblivion.

As they basked in the afterglow, Emma traced circles on Damon's back. As Damon tried to regain his breath, he desperately wondered how he could wipe the slate clean, how he could make up for everything he had done to his sweet Emma. He wanted Emma more than anything. He wanted her to be the mother of his children, but more importantly, he wanted her to be his wife, his beloved.

"Remember when we talked about having a family together?" Damon asked. Emma recoiled from Damon, pushing him away. "What did I say?"

"I don't want that anymore. I changed my mind."

"You love children. What do you mean?" Damon asked, shocked.

"I mean I changed my mind," Emma repeated, a bit irritated.

"When did you make this decision?"

"That doesn't matter, Damon. I made it and you can't change my mind."

"Emma, you know I want a family more than anything. It's why I asked you to marry me. We had the same goals, saw the same future. I know I hurt you, but none of that matters now. It's the past. We would be wonderful parents."

"I'm not your or any other man's incubator!"

"For the love of God, Emma, I never said you were! I want you as the mother of my children."

"Ask someone else, Damon, because it's not going to be me." Damon grew more and more frustrated.

"Is this about the money? You just want a business deal?"

"It's what we already have, Damon."

"Bullshit! This is not about the money and you know it! You wanted me! You still do! You're not the type of woman to just sell herself. It's beneath you."

"I never agreed to more than our month together."

"Emma, don't do this. Don't make me choose between you and having a family."

"I can't do it, Damon. I can't be what you want. Not anymore."

"Can't or won't? There's a difference. I know I hurt you and part of the reason why you agreed to my proposal was so you could hurt me. I get that. I do."

"And you think I don't have that right? You devastated me, Damon. Broke every part of me. I hate you because of that."

"If you really hated me, then why did you sleep with me?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Damon. It was only sex. I had an itch that needed scratched."

"It wasn't just sex and you know it."

"It's not just men who can do it, Damon. I can detach my emotions from sex if necessary."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Then, you won't mind a third round, will you?" Damon silenced any reply she could give when his lips met hers.

**Please review!**


	8. Medicine

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

After Emma left Damon's room in the morning, sure she had convinced Damon she was just interested in sex and nothing else, Emma went to take a shower. Half an hour later, she walked down the stairs and was greeted by Maria who had prepared breakfast on the terrace. She looked at the newspaper and before she could take a sip of her tea, she dropped the teacup.

"Emma?" Damon asked, coming back inside from the terrace. "What's wrong?"

Emma was shocked by paper. Splashed on the front page were two photographs. One of her and Damon at lunch yesterday and the other a picture of her deceased baby's grave. Emma tried to hold back her tears. How had they found this out? Damn that paparazzi. Emma wanted to scream. How dare they dig into her personal life, bring her pain out into the open.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Damon asked.

Emma tried to form a response, but she couldn't. She thought she was going to be sick as the newspaper slid from her hands. Damon picked up the object that had thrown Emma into a catatonic state and read the headline: _Salvatore Reunion Plagued by Heartbreaking Death of Child._ Emma saw Damon's shock and disbelief spread across his face.

"What?" Damon choked out. Emma could see the wheels turning in his head. She cursed the press to the deepest pits of Hell. She never wanted Damon to find out about the baby this way. It should have come from her.

"When you left me, I found out a few days later that I was pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"You had a child?" Damon asked, pressing his hand to Emma's face in a soothing motion.

"Yes."

"My child?"

"How can you even ask me that!" Emma yelled, ripping herself away from Damon.

"Right. Stupid question. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Girl or boy?"

"A girl."

"What happened?"

"The doctors found out there was a problem. They told me I could terminate, but I didn't want to. She deserved a chance. I wanted her to live more than anything, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. She lived for six hours, thirty minutes and ten seconds. Not much of a life now that I think about it."

Damon felt as if the floor had been ripped out from under him. He had never been expecting this. Emma had been pregnant. He had shoved her out into the world pregnant with his little girl.

"What was the problem? What happened to her?"

"She had a genetic defect. Her organs weren't developing correctly. There was no cure." Damon felt like he was suffocating under the strain of all his emotions. A wave of guilt engulfed Damon. It was his fault. The stress of Emma being out on her own, heartbroken. Everything he had put her through.

"You never told me. Why? Why did you keep this a secret? You should have told me."

"How easily you forget the last words you said to me. You banished me from your sight. And don't tell me you didn't mean it. You did."

"You never contacted me. You should have at least given me a chance."

"To do what? Tell me to get an abortion because she was sick?" Emma glared. Damon's mouth about dropped to the floor. "I wasn't going to risk her life because of your need for perfection in every aspect of your life."

"Do you really think I'm that cold, that callous? That I would deny my own daughter! I would have never done that! Never! Do you see what you've done to me! You should have told me! And for me to find out by the press, Emma!"

"And as usual, it's all about you, Damon! Have you even considered what it was like for me!"

"You did this on purpose, didn't you!" Damon yelled, furious. "You never told me because you wanted to punish me. I do admit. It is the perfect revenge."

"And I see you haven't changed a damn bit. After everything, you still make the same mistakes. Shoot first and ask questions later."

"When were you going to tell me, Emma?"

"I don't know. It's not easy talking about her."

"The day I saw you in New York you should have told me. I came half-way around the world to see you, to apologize."

"Let's not fool ourselves, Damon. I'm not here because of your apology, only because of the money." Damon realized then that Emma had been right all along. There was nothing he could do that would make up for her loss, the loss of their child.

"I'm sorry," Damon said, knowing the words couldn't possibly be enough, but knowing he needed to say them. He felt dead inside, like his soul had been ripped from him.

"I have some picture of her if you'd like to see them. I also brought her blanket. She was wrapped in it before she died. I couldn't put it in the casket with her."

"It's with you?"

"I know it may sound strange or sickening or pitiful, but I couldn't bear to part from it. It's all I have left from her. God, I don't even know if I can tell people I'm mother since I lost her so young," Emma cried. Damon pulled her in his arms, crying with her.

"It's not strange or sickening or pitiful, Emma."

"It's not?"

"You're grieving," said Damon, brushing away her tears. "You'll know when you can move on."

"My mother thinks I'm crazy."

"Let her think what ever she likes. It doesn't matter how she feels. It only matters how you feel."

"I called her Adria."

"It's a beautiful name. Can I see the pictures?"

"Sure. I'll go get them."

When Emma returned, Damon was out in the gardens. He turned to see her as she walked up to him and he immediately spotted the photo album. He opened the album and Emma could see the raw emotions on his face as he looked at the pictures.

"She has your eyes," said Damon.

"She has your nose."

"Could I get a copy of these?"

"Sure."

"How much did she weigh?"

"Four pounds. She was so delicate."

"And beautiful. I wish I had been there, to touch her, smell her." Emma handed him Adria's blanket.

"Her scent's still on this. I made the blanket myself. It was the last thing she was in before…she was buried." As Damon smelled the blanket, Emma could see the tears in his eyes and on his face.

"Thank you," Damon said before returning the blanket back to her.

"Damon…I regret never telling you. I know it was wrong."

"Don't blame yourself. Looking back, I probably would have hung up on you before you could get a word out. I was too angry. God, I've been bastard."

"We've both made some pretty bad calls."

"I don't think I can make this better. I can't remember the last time I felt this…powerless. I can't make this right."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong. If I'd just trusted you…Please don't make excuses for me, Emma. I've done unforgiveable things. I now understand why you can't bear the sight of me. No apology will ever be enough, but then you always knew that." Emma was speechless. "I'm almost afraid to ask if you'll stay. I promise I'll keep the media away from you. I'll take care of the business meetings for you. You'll never have to leave the villa if you don't want to."

"I'll stay, Damon. I don't want to leave just yet."

"Thank you," Damon said, cupping Emma's face with his hands and looking deeply into her eyes. "You won't regret it."


	9. Be Still

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

The following week for Emma and Damon went on splendidly. Emma felt a renewed vigor for her work. Damon had been sweet to her, but she sensed the distance growing between them. Emma had given him the space he needed, realizing he needed time to process the bombshell that had been dropped him. Emma hadn't talked to him about it, worried he might bring up having another child. After a couple days, the press' thirst for information pertaining to Damon and Emma's relationship died down. Damon had gone to great lengths to take Emma out to places the paparazzi weren't, quiet cafes most often. Emma had been happy over the past few days. She had seen the real Damon, not the man he portrayed to everyone else. It seemed Damon had made an effort to open himself up to her. He had even told her about Damon and Stefan's rough childhood.

However, one day the proverbial elephant in the room let out a mighty roar when Emma read the morning paper. The headline read: _Baby for Salvatore and Petrova?_

"Something the matter?" Damon asked, entering the room.

"Yes. I can't do this, Damon! Not anymore!" Emma exclaimed, throwing the paper into Damon's arms.

"It's just a rumor, Emma."

"Rumor! It's not a rumor, Damon! It's pressure!"

"No one is telling you what to do, Emma."

"But they are, Damon. Don't you see that? I know you want a family. You've told me numerous times."

"And I still do. If I have to take things slow with you until you feel comfortable enough to—"

"Don't you dare say it! I will never be comfortable enough to have another child."

"Darling, don't be so melodramatic."

"I'm not being melodramatic, Damon! Nothing will ever change my mind. Not you or anyone else. Accept it! I'm not going to have someone force me to do things that I don't want to do! God, I can't deal with this anymore."

"You can leave anytime you like, Emma."

"What?" Emma asked, shocked.

"I can have Maria pack your things and book a flight if you wish to leave."

"And the money?"

"You've more than earned it." Emma just stared at Damon. Was this how it was going to end? After everything? Emma couldn't believe that Damon was willing to let her go…just like that. Emma realized then that Damon had never loved her and he was never going to.

"And the press?"

"I'll take care of it. You won't ever have to worry about them bothering you again."

"So this is goodbye." Emma pleaded internally for Damon not to send her away.

"I guess it is." Emma nodded, still confused. There was a part of her that wanted to leave, but there was another part that screamed at her to stay. She felt her heart shatter when Damon left the room.

_Three weeks later_

Damon had grown more and more frustrated over the passing weeks. He hadn't eaten or slept. He felt empty inside since the moment Emma left his villa. He had thought he'd been doing the right thing. Not putting Emma through any more pain. But how could the right thing hurt so damn much! Damon's head rose when he heard his secretary enter his office.

"Signor Salvatore, there's a package for you."

"Who's the sender?"

"Signorina Petrova."

"Thank you, Charlotte."

"Yes, sir," Charlotte replied, placing the package on Damon's desk. As she left the room, he opened the package. He was shocked when he saw his daughter's blanket. There was a note inside the box, which he instantly read. _You were right when you said I'd know when I could move on. Thank you, Damon. With all my love, Emma._

Realization struck Damon. Emma had sent him her heart. He had never told Emma that he loved her, that she was the only woman he could ever love. He had been what he hated most. A coward. He immediately made a phone call to an airline scheduling a flight to New York City.

After arriving in New York City and contacting one of Emma's employees, he found out she was about to go to the Bahamas for a vacation with her mother and sister. He rushed to the New York airport and to Emma's gate. He searched the crowd and his heart melted when he heard her voice.

"Damon?" He turned to see Emma behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you, to thank you…for sending me Adria's blanket."

"A part of her will always lie in Italy. I think it's time you held her," Emma said softly.

"She needs you as well, Emma. No one will ever be able to take your place. She loves you and I love you. I've always loved you. Please come back to me. To us." Emma hesitated for a moment before she fell into Damon's arms.

"Do you really love me?"

"God, yes. I love you. My life has been one big gaping hole without you in it. Please marry me. I don't know what I'll do if you say no."

"Of course I'll marry you. It's what I've wanted more than anything in the world."

"I'm disgusted at how I handled things."

"Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I'm so stupid. I should have never suspected you. I should have known better and then I tried to force you back in my life when it's not possible to erase the past. The choices we make strengthen us and change us. You should know that if you don't want another child that's okay with me. Having you back in my arms is more than enough."

"For the longest time, I could never see myself going through all that again. But I think if I have you, I could take on any challenge…as long as you stayed with me…as long as you loved me."

"I have no intentions of ever leaving you again. I will love you until the day I die." Damon kissed her and Emma finally felt loved, felt like she was home.

THE END


End file.
